The present invention relates to variable valve actuating apparatuses or systems for controlling opening and closing timings of intake valves and exhaust valves of internal combustion engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,437 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-256832 discloses a valve operating angle varying mechanism for an internal combustion engine arranged to vary an intake valve operating angle of the engine by an electronic system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,581 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-070726 discloses a valve phase varying mechanism for an internal combustion engine arranged to vary an intake valve phase of the engine by a hydraulic system.